Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{4t - 1}{2t} \times 5$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(4t - 1) \times 5} {(2t) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{20t - 5}{2t}$